With conventional clays, it is technically difficult to construct large structures and structures with substantial unsupported projections. Typically, the cohesion of clay compositions in the working phase and their ability to resist deformation is not sufficient to support such structures. Drying (i.e. air, bisque or high temperature firing) stress generally produces clay cracking and consequent loss of structural integrity. Where such structures are desired, internal scaffolding may be required but is generally insufficient for preventing these deformation or drying problems.